Cupidon
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: "Cupidon. Non mais, franchement, je rêve ! C'était Ginny Weasley, pas Cupidon. Personne n'est Cupidon. Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible. Point."


Bonjour ou bonsoir, bienvenue sur mon nouvel OS ;)

C'est une sorte de réponse àun autre OS que j'ai fait il y a fort longtemps !

Je prie Merlin pour que vous appréciez... et que vous laissiez une petite review à la fin !

Bref, on se retrouve à la fin,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Cupidon 

J'étais encore sous le choc. Pas seulement d'avoir vu mon meilleur ami et potentiel futur mari dans les bras de _notre _ pire ennemie. Mais surtout d'avoir vu Ginny Weasley claquer dans mes bras.

C'est dingue de se sentir tellement vide quand la mort nous frôle. Elle m'a véritablement claqué dans les bras ! Elle était là, à me parler d'une affaire parfaitement incroyable, en train de tripoter son collier plein de malheur.

Cupidon. Non mais, franchement, je rêve ! C'était Ginny Weasley, pas Cupidon. Personne n'est Cupidon. Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible. Point.

Et pourtant… tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait dit. Potter et elle. La mort de Lovegood. Le rapprochement de nombreuses personnes. Drago et Granger… Et Ginny, qui est morte exactement comme elle l'avait prédit...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, avec un cadavre sur bras ? Littéralement, en plus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Weasley ? Et à Potter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il prévoyait de la demander en mariage ! Ah, Ginny ! Je te déteste.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre. La panique me rend ma mobilité, qui m'avait échappé quelques instants. Merci, Merlin !

Hé, merde ! c'est Potter… je retire ce que je viens de dire, Merlin, c'est pas gentil de faire ça …

C'est bizarre, Potter est auréolé d'une grande ombre noire. Comme si tout son espace vital était endeuillé avec lui… Mon cœur se serre lorsque je le vois courbé sur le corps de Ginny, secoué par les sanglots. Bah oui, je ne suis pas qu'un monstre. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé…

J'esquisse un mouvement vers lui et, bien malgré moi, il m'entend. Quel Hippogriffe je fais !

- Alors c'est toi qu'elle a choisi…

Il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il me tient responsable de sa mort ? Ô Merlin, c'est décidemment pas gentil tout ça !

- Alors c'est vrai, **je réponds**, tout est vrai ?

- Il faut croire, **confirme-t-il en pointant du doigt le corps étendu près de lui.**

Quelle conne.

Mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, je ne peux pas être gentille et généreuse. Parce que tout prend alors un sens.

- Tout est vrai ? Le jeu des couples, les âmes sœurs, le collier, la mort…

Je ne l'entends plus. Evidemment. J'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux et en échange, je vais forcément mourir.

En comprenant tout ça, une tonne de savoir s'abat sur moi, des choses que seuls les Cupidons peuvent savoir. Ça t'en boucherais un coin, Granger, hein !

Par exemple… Si je ne m'acquitte pas de ma mission, je vais souffrir. Et la douleur sera croissante dans ma tête. Ou… Si je tente de le faire le plus vite possible, l'effet sera contraire et la nature de Merlin bouleversée.

Et je devais mourir, en choisissant mon successeur. Je devrais tout lui dire. Même qu'il ou elle va mourir. Juste comme Ginny l'avait fait avec moi parce que…

Je suis Cupidon.

Inconsciemment, bah oui je suis sous le choc, je rentre dans la Grande Salle.

Ginny, si tu étais toujours vivante, j'aurais eu ta peau. Je t'aurais eu.

Comme Potter, tout le monde est auréolé. Mais pas tous de noir. Il y en a qui sont entourés de rouge, de rose, de orange ou en de blanc. C'est ceux-ci que je plains le plus. Ils sont incapables d'aimer. C'est une triste vie pour eux.

Drago et Granger ont tous les deux un halo rouge passion. Ils s'entremêlent même ! Dans une cruauté malsaine, je me dis que le plus simple pour moi, avec mon pouvoir des jeux des couples, je pourrais les séparer, grâce à n'importe quel prétexte. Mais, si eux ne se pensent qu'amoureux fous l'un de l'autre, moi je sais qu'ils sont âmes sœurs et donc condamnés s'aimer avec une passion dévorante jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.

Je pourrais les séparer. Avec une simplicité enfantine. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Ce n'est pas de le voir amoureux et heureux, non. Mais l'idée de le voir, au contraire, malheureux. J'œuvre depuis si longtemps pour qu'il soit heureux que je ne me sens pas le courage de détruire sa vie. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait me revenir. Je suis trop amoureuse de lui pour risquer son bonheur. Peu m'importe qu'il soit avec moi ou non. Je le veux heureux.

Je ne les trouve pas, ces idiots. Des âmes sœurs, ça saute aux yeux, non ?

.0O0.

Je suis particulièrement tentée de rester endormie pour les dix prochaines années.

J'ai atroce mal de tête. C'est tout bonnement insupportable. Petite dépression la veille, trop d'alcool, trop de musique, trop de frivolité.

Pourtant je dois me lever. Abattue, mais je dois continuer de vivre. Le peu de temps qu'il me reste au moins. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé les âmes sœurs que je dois réunir.

Assise devant le miroir, je regarde plus attentivement mon collier. Il est tellement simple. Il est même pas beau, pas attrayant. Je donnerais tout, dans l'immédiat pour que ce collier ne soit jamais arrivé en ma possession.

Peu importe. Maintenant, je l'ai.

Je vois la scène d'ici. Ça doit être hilarant. Je dois avoir la même tête qu'un Scroute à pétard écrasé. Ils font tellement de bruit. Ça résonne tellement ! Je sais que j'ai une affreuse gueule de moi, mais ce n'est pas la première que je me retrouve dans cet état, et ça résonne mille fois plus qu'en temps normal.

C'est le sourire en coin de McGonnall qui m'informe qu'elle a bien réussit son sort.

Vielle chouette.

Drago entre. Avec Granger. Ils ont l'air heureux. Ils le sont : je peux le sentir. Elle sourit, il lui dit un truc sûrement dégoulinant d'amour, elle rit et l'embrasse. Et sur son petit nuage, il vient vers moi. Ne me parle pas, Drago, ne t'y risque pas.

Etre Serpentard, c'est parfois déprimant. Plus que de savoir qu'on va tarder à mourir. C'est silencieux et froid, et follement désagréable. Mais je n'envie pas le Gryffondor, avec leur bonne humeur constante et leur marque d'affection. Ô je t'aime, Ô ton écharpe te va bien aujourd'hui, Ô tu as été chez le coiffeur ? Chez les Serpentard, ce genre de réflexion n'existe pas. On dit plutôt : Tu devrais te pendre avec cette écharpe.

C'est tellement moins hypocrite.

Oh ! Il la regarde encore une fois du coin de l'œil et je lui renverse mon jus de citrouille dessus. Il l'a fait ! Il peut rien sans la regarder ou quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Je veux bien qui soit âmes sœurs mais c'est une autre flèche que j'ai envie de leur envoyer, là !

Je m'apprête à me lever quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Georges Weasley, qui se traine comme une âme en peine depuis dès mois dans le château. Il avait pourtant décidé d'arrêter ces études. Mais je suppose que la mort de son jumeau à changer la donne.

Il me fait de la peine ce petit. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. C'était pénible mais beaucoup moins que de le voir comme ça, toujours la tête baissée, des cernes monstrueuses, une profonde expression de deuil imprimé sur le visage. Potter et Weasley sont très souvent avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui Potter et Weasley sont en deuil. Granger et l'autre Weasley vont l'apprendre dans quelques instants. Double ration de peine pour Georges Weasley, il a perdu son frère quelques mois plus tôt, il a perdu sa sœur la veille.

Je sais maintenant ce que c'est que la culpabilité.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'est pas auréolé ni de noir ni de blanc. Il n'est pas non plus en orange. Mais en rose. Il est prompt à aimer.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre à nouveau et ça me rappelle mon intention : partir pour fuir la niaiserie de mon idiot de meilleur ami.

Pourtant, en voyant Angelina Johnson passé le pas de la porte, je reste clouée sur place. En l'observant bien, je vois que son rose à elle tourne au rouge quand elle passe devant Weasley. Révélation. Il est prompt à aimer, elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui. Ils sont âmes sœurs. Je vais mourir.

Cette fois, je pars. Enfin… Je sors. Je vais pas mourir tout de suite. Qu'on ne se réjouisse pas trop vite. Mais j'ai un plan à élaborer.

.0O0.

Je viens de laisser Drago. Il allait rejoindre sa dulcinée. Peu importe, je dois chercher quelqu'un.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vois le fruit de mon travail. Depuis que Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson se tripote dans tous les couloirs, je sens une douleur dans la poitrine qui grandit de jour en jour. Mais je ne pouvais pas choisir de successeur sans y faire attention. Prendre le premier idiot qui venait aurait été donné un pouvoir convoité depuis de longs siècles à un _irresponsable. _Les Irresponsables sont les Cupidons qui ont trop usés de leurs pouvoirs et qui ont failli éteindre les générations.

Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai fait particulièrement attention à la personne à qui je confierais cette chance.

Il me fallait quelqu'un de bon et de gentil. J'ai donc éliminé d'office tous les Serpentard. Ginny m'avait choisi pour me rendre… plus tolérante. Mission accomplie.

Bref. Quelqu'un de bon et de gentil. Et qui avait besoin d'être secouru.

Weasley avait le profile idéal mais il venait de trouver le bonheur, bien sûr grâce à moi, et malgré tout, je ne pouvais le choisir.

Mon choix c'est porter sur un jeune homme qui a connu les plus lourdes pertes ces derniers temps, de la même façon. Il avait besoin d'être réconforter, de faire le bien autour de lui et je pensais réellement qu'il était l'être parfait pour être le prochain Cupidon. Neuville Londubat.

C'est lui que je cherchais actuellement. Oui, je suis prête à mourir. Et à tout lui dire. J'ai accompli ce que j'avais à faire et avec succès. Je suis réellement satisfaite, tant pour eux que pour moi, de ce que j'ai fait.

Récapitulons une dernière fois : Luna a été Cupidon. Elle a créée les occasions pour Ginny et Harry se rencontrent et soient finalement ensemble. Luna a passé son pouvoir à Ginny parce qu'elle était _la mieux placé pour la mission suivante_. Pauvre Ginny. Bref, elle a réunit Drago et Granger. Elle m'a passé le pouvoir et j'ai moi-même réunit Weasley et Johnson. Il ne me reste plus qu'à…

Le voilà. Neuville Londubat. Il est souriant pourtant, on devine bien la peine qu'il a, de savoir Ginny morte. J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Pour tous ceux qui connaissaient et appréciaient Ginny Weasley.

Oh ! Donnée effacée, pensée jamais pensée, jamais formulée. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Je vois que ces yeux s'illuminent quand je lui raconte tout. Il est rassuré. Elles ne sont pas mortes en vain. Il est dans la confidence. Il ne me reste que le plus dur à faire…

Il me facilite pas mal la tâche. Il pose pas mal de questions. J'y réponds avec plaisir. Oui… On a tous nos faiblesses, hein. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question fatale : « Je suis le prochain ? »

Il demande ça avec espoir ! Allô, Neuneu ! Tu vas mourir si tu accepte !

Peu lui importe. Il peut faire quelque chose de bien avant de mourir, ça le satisfait. Amplement.

Parfait. Comme tu veux. C'est toi qui vois…

Je m'éloigne. La douleur dans ma poitrine a disparu. Plus loin, je rejoins Drago. Il est assis par terre. Va savoir pourquoi.

Je m'assois. Je commence à être fatiguée et une irrésistible envie d'ôter mon collier me prend. Je l'ôte discrètement en posant la tête sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Neuville le retrouvera.

J'ai tout juste le temps de sentir le bras de Drago autour de moi et… je m'endors.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour toutes les fautes qui ont échappé à mon attention !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci d'être passé !

Lilly


End file.
